


Betrayal

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Strap-Ons, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Not going to lie, for the most part I hated The Last Jedi. So many opportunities missed, etc. This is what I started to write to right the wrongs that i felt.There is a lot of sexual violence and well, violence and sex.Full disclosure - I hate Rey. Hate isn't even a strong enough word. If you are into Rey or Reylo - this isn't for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You watch from the sidelines, from the outskirts of the Throne Room as Kylo Ren and the scavenger step out of the elevator. Your anger deepens as you lay eyes on her face though she doesn’t see you. Snoke’s Force aura is so strong this scavenger cannot sense yours.

Kylo briefly looks over to where he can feel you. He can always sense you. You wonder how this all came to be. You stationed on The Supremacy, Snoke’s ship while Kylo is all over the galaxy. Of course, you know why, her. The scavenger. Since he sensed her, Snoke has wanted her. You feared for Ren’s safety as well as your own.

This scavenger bitch.

“Shhhh y/n” you hear Ren’s voice in your head. His beautiful voice shakes you from that thought. There are more important and urgent things at hand.

Your chest is rising and falling watching the scene in front of you. You must stay steady, mind blank only focused on what is happening in front of you. No time nor the place for any other musings.

And then it happens.

That moment, Ren…Kylo kills Snoke. Your heart races, arousal pooling in your belly. Not now, this isn't the right time but yet it is. Fuck. Kylo has done it.

Then in horror, you watch as Ren and the scavenger work together to kill the guards. Jealousy and anger grow. You should be by your lover's side, disposing of these guards. You begin to step forward, to come out of the shadows to fight alongside Ren.

“Not yet my love, please be patient,” Kylo coos in your head. What the fuck is he waiting for? There are some intense moments, you cannot let Kylo get hurt or worse.

The last of the guards have fallen. The throne room is reduced to burning fabric and burning flesh.

You watch that scavenger bitch try to turn Kylo. She steps over to watch the Rebel fleet, pleading with ‘Ben’ to stop the pursuit.

Your heart breaks as Ren offers her his hand. To rid themselves of the past, the Jedi, the Sith. What the serious fuck?! The scavenger has her back to you as Ren is facing you. You slowly begin to step out of the shadows and Kylo's eyes for a brief moment dart to you. Fuck. Those eyes. You can't read them right now. You are so hurt and disillusioned that you are afraid to read into anything. Especially when it comes to him and this dirty bitch.

“Now!” you hear Kylo in your head as you fully step out of the shadow and with your knowledge of the Dark Side drop the scavenger slut to her knees, freeze her there with the Force. She can only continue to look up at Kylo.

He looks down at her and scoffs.

"Dirty scavenger," he bites out as his eyes move to yours. So full of desire, of lust. He watches your body as you gracefully move closer towards him and to her side. Fully clothed in black leather. Cleavage ample, hips perfect. Dark makeup, red lips, y/h/c hair. Lightsaber at your side.

Kylo stops as he has circled to be in front of the scavenger again, her eyes still on him. Taking in his beautiful body, his messy hair, full parting lips. He doesn’t look to her. His gaze never leaving you.

With his power, he pulls you into her view and into him. Fuck. He is dark. You see it even clearer now as it flashes across his face.

He grabs and holds on to you tightly, your lips almost touching.

"Snoke is dead," he breathlessly hisses at you. "I killed him," he states as he looks you up and down. His hands on your hips, pulling you even closer. You can feel his semi-erect cock rub against you deliciously.

You let out a moan, “Supreme Leader Ren,” you breathe out as you arch your back, your chest pressing against him.

He pulls away from you, only to be able to view the scavenger more clearly, well actually to make sure she has a better view.

He looks down at her, still frozen by your power, he shakes his head.

“Such a naïve little girl.”

You let out a laugh but Ren can sense your uncertainty as you recall moments before Snoke was killed plus all the Force bonds etc.

“Y/N, please. Don’t fret,” Kylo takes your face into his hands. “I had to keep some of this from you as you were based on Snoke’s ship. I needed to keep you safe. I care nothing for this trash,” as Kylo makes a dismissive gesture in the scavenger’s direction.

“She is nothing. You are my Queen,” Kylo moans out as his plump lips finally find yours. It is hot and needy and desperate. Like it has been a lifetime since your last embrace.

“Ben, don’t do this!” the scavenger cries out.

You both turn to her and laugh, “who do you think you are?” you ask. “You are in no position to question or ask anything. Especially from Kylo. Excuse me, Supreme Leader.”

You whisper something into Kylo’s ear as you step away from him for a moment to grab something.

She continues to stare up at Ren as he just looks down at her with pity, "Hmph, whatever shall we do with you?"

You come back to Kylo’s side and he grabs a handful of your ass, “Fuck y/n! Your ass feels incredible in these pants. Fuck!” Kylo comments, licking his lips “Fuck.”

You move behind the resistance fighter and put her in force blocking cuffs and shackles. “Love, I am tired of using my force on her. Hope you don’t mind these cuffs?” you giggle and playfully twirl that bitch’s hair.

The rebel scum can move around more, in that she is no longer frozen. She cannot use her knowledge and she cannot escape.

Kylo takes your hand as he leads you to his throne. With the Force, he pushes Snoke's parts far away from the throne. You watch in awe as Kylo takes his seat. Fuck, he looks incredible. So powerful.

You drop to your knee, “Supreme Leader,” falls from your perfect lips as you look up to him. How powerful, how perfect.

Kylo reaches to you and pulls you onto his lap. You card your fingers through his soft hair as he lets out a moan, then leans in and kisses you. His hands are moving, caressing every part of you. Moaning as he brushes against your soft skin.

“Scavenger?” you question, “are you a virgin?”

She doesn’t look at you or Ren, she doesn’t answer.

“You know we can take whatever we want,” you whisper into her neck as you and Ren chuckle as he used that on her previously.

“Well honey, there are many ways we can find out,” you snap darkly at her.

You are going to destroy this bitch.

You look up at Kylo and see that beautiful darkness sweeps around his face. He knows what you want to do. You know that he wants you to and wants to watch you do it. He will only watch, doesn’t want to partake. He’s been waiting for this day on so many levels for so long. Not only is Snoke dead, he is now the Supreme Leader but he will be able to sit back and watch as the object of his desire, his lust, his love, destroy that fucking scavenger, rebel Jedi scum.

“Kylo,” you coo, “should we do this now or…?”

“I guess we do need to address that little pathetic rebellion making its way to Crait. Love, would you mind if we had this fun a little later?”

“Of course not Supreme Leader. We have rebels to crush as well as…well, the suspense will just make things that much more delicious”

You take your rebel prisoner into more secure custody. You have rebels to kill and torture of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues.
> 
> Supreme Leader Ren is...well...Supreme Leader Ren. Sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan on updating on a weekly basis.

Chapter Two

You board Kylo’s shuttle, Hux already in the command pod, your prisoner with you. You don’t trust her with anyone else. The Supreme Leader and Hux hover the pilots; you stay in a room with the prisoner. You hear Kylo’s strong voice give commands while Hux questions some of them. You giggle to yourself, “oh those two.”

You look straight ahead and catch her looking at you. “Ugh,” you groan, “what is it?”

She begins to say something but you slap her across the face with your black leather gloved hand. The sound of the hit makes you whimper. "God, I wish Kylo was here," you think.

You wind up and hit her again. Her head snaps to the other side. Fuck! You just want to beat the shit out of his bitch.

“Aaaahhhhh…” you cry out. So full of want to beat her, so full of desire for your fucking Supreme Leader. It is insanity. You can’t comprehend it.

An officer rushes into the room, “Y/N, are you alright? The Supreme Leader heard your cries. He is concerned.”

A smirk crosses your face, “Yes Officer, everything is under control. You may inform the Supreme Leader. Thank you.” He leaves and you let out a giggle.

"Oh, you resistance bitch. How I will enjoy breaking you. Destroying you."

The operation on Crait wasn’t a complete success but still laid a beating on their fleet and took a few prisoners. 

You make it back to the main ship and have the Troopers and some elites escort the prisoners to a detention block.

You are exhausted. It has been such a crazy 36 hours. You make your way to your quarters to find Ren’s private guards waiting for you. “Supreme Leader Ren has given orders to relocate you to his new quarters. Your belongings have already been packed and moved. Please follow us.”

You look at the guards in disbelief and begin to walk with them. You didn’t have a chance to look into your old room one last time. You wished you could have but then again, what would be the point?

As you move through the ship you realize you are moving into more secluded areas. Of course, this shouldn't surprise you. Snoke was always out of reach, why would the new Supreme Leader be any different?

As you approach the doors, they open and the guards fall back. You step inside and see Kylo, the Supreme Leader, your lover, sitting in a lavish chair facing the door. He has been waiting for your arrival.

He is only in his underclothes, looking nothing short of delicious. He stands slowly to his full height as you take him in. God, he is beautiful. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I moved you to my new quarters without discussing it with you?” Your knees start to go weak as he strides towards you, so proud of his accomplishments.

“Of course not love. It is.. You…it’s perfect.”

He cups your face in his hands and he leans down to put a soft kiss on your lips. He pulls away from you, his eyes wide, searching yours. He takes your hands and guides you to the bed, to the bedroom. “Our bedroom,” he moans in your ear and you can’t help but shudder.

“Kylo, Fuck” you moan as you palm his erection through his thin night pants. “I was so worried, I tried not to be but…”

“Ssshhhh,” he whispers as he brings his fingers to your lips, “You are my Queen, my Empress, my Mistress, my lover. That will never change.”

Without any warning and with such force he pushes you down on your bed. It feels amazing. Soft sheets, such a beautifully divine bed in every way. It is Kylo’s. It is yours.

You watch with large lust blown eyes as he removes your shoes, socks, moves to your pants and panties. He motions and you sit up and he removes your shirt. Again he stands at full height at the foot of the bed as he removes his shirt, pants, and briefs without looking away from you.

"Kylo, my love. My Master. You are indeed perfect," you moan out your praise of him. Somehow over these past hours, he has grown more attractive, his body harder, your attraction and love for him have grown, you have a hard time trying to comprehend it.

"Y/N, look at you. So perfect. Made for me" he hovers over you, careful not to put all his weight on your body. He takes your bottom lips into his mouth, sucks and pulls lightly. As you grant him more access to your mouth things become more intense in an instant. You are pawing at his chest, his back. You feel his hard cock thrust against you; you, of course, are ready for him. He moves his hand down and slowly teases your slit, pooling some of your wetness onto his fingers.

“Fuck y/n” he places his fingers into his mouth and sucks you off him.

He hovers just above your mouth and lowers his lips onto yours. You both let out a simple moan. You feel Kylo smirk against your mouth before he snakes his way down your body; trailing kisses as he goes. His lips are so plump, hot and perfect, it’s like he is branding you with every kiss, every touch of his skin to yours.

You take a deep breath as he stops at your stomach. He runs his hands over your soft skin, your firm muscles. “You are perfect y/n, just perfect" he moans as he dips between your legs. His eyes catch yours and without words, he tells you not to look away. You watch as he parts his perfect lips as he wets them with his tongue. You can’t help but moan.

You watch as he flattens his tongue against your folds up to your clit. "Fuck!" you cry out. His eyes so dark and full of lust, desire, love. He takes 2 fingers and slowly pushes them into you. Dammit, he is so beautiful like this. He finds your sweet spot and the pressure makes your vision start to go.

“Stay with me,” he moans to your through your bond. Your eyes keep his as you cum violently around his fingers and on his face. “So wet my love,” he moans out loud.

Again he hovers over you as you start to come down and he watches how beautifully you breathe, the rise and fall of your chest as your breathing gets back to normal.

Kylo lays beside you on his side as he caresses your face, down your body. You cup his face, taking him into a passionate kiss as you push him down on his back. You continue to kiss him as you move to straddle his hips. “Fuck,” Kylo moans as you begin to move your hips, your wetness spreading against him. 

"Supreme Leader, you are so hard," you moan out as you move from his mouth, down his chest, tracing his beauty marks, moles and scars with your mouth down to his hips. You lean back, taking in the sight in front of you. His cut hips, his perfect cock, hard, dripping pre-cum, glistening with your added wetness. You catch Kylo's gaze as you lick your lips. 

“May I, Supreme Leader?” you whisper, not waiting for his answer as your lick from his balls to the delicious tip, taking his head in. You watch as he jerks his head back, arching his back, so beautiful you think.

You take all of him, relaxing your jaw, your throat. You need all of him in you in every way. You feel his hands in your hair, gently pulling. He isn’t forcing his own agenda, he is enjoying you taking control, using him how you want, how you need to.

You move from him suddenly, you can’t take it anymore. He lets out a whine at the loss of your mouth, your touch, and your warmth.

He doesn’t suffer long as with one quick movement you impale yourself on his cock. “FUCK!” Kylo groans as you begin to fuck him mercilessly. Your eyes scan each other’s features but always come back to the eyes. He is saying everything with those beautiful, soulful eyes. His hands are on your hips but you feel his force aura surround you, caress you. Cover you. 

“Kylo” you scream as you cum shakily as your movements trigger his mind-bending orgasm. The two of you together are a fucking force. You look around the room and everything is out of place. Drawers open, contents spilled.

You slip him out of you as you move back to his side and he places his arms around you. “I love you, y/n,” Kylo confesses as he leans in again for a passionate kiss.

‘I can call to have our quarters fixed in the morning if that suits you my Supreme Leader? I don't want to leave this spot." You feel Kylo nod against you as you both start to drift into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short smuty interlude...

Chapter Three

You wake up noticing Kylo’s large hand on your stomach, fingers splayed out as to touch as much of you as possible. His beautiful dark locks, tickling your cheek, his breath on your face. You try to remove yourself from him without waking him but it doesn't work. "Y/N," he moans as he tries to pull you closer. “My love, I am restless and don’t want to disturb you.”

He pulls you back to him anyways and grabs your face in his soft hands. You scan his face, landing on his eyes. You will never tire of that sight. You watch his mouth as he parts his lips slightly, licking his lips to wet them. Without your consent, you lick your own lips and feel the wetness between your legs. You feel Kylo's hand trace your body before he slips a finger inside you and you let out a moan. 

“Kyyyllloooo…” you moan out. The obscene noises coming from between your legs cause Kylo to moan and fling his own head back. He gets up quickly, pinning you down on your stomach. Without much ceremony and in one stroke he thrusts into you completely. “Fuck, Supreme Leader!” you cry out as your pussy tries to accommodate him. He grabs you by your shoulder and hair to draw into you harder and deeper. His pace is relentless. Of course, he cares about your pleasure but at this moment, it all about your Supreme Leader and the release and pleasure he is seeking.

He hits that beautiful bundle inside of you over and over again and you cry out his name, louder and faster, shaking and trembling under his fingertips. As you feel him release, coating your insides and blasting your cervix, your own whiteout, blackout orgasm hits you. Glass breaks, wood snaps. The Force favours you. The Dark Side welcomes this union.

He drops beside you and you look into his eyes and you both stop and stare. He notices your eyes are yellow with red flecks and his are the same but more intense; you hold each other’s face, caressing cheekbones. 

“My Mistress, I suppose we should start our day?” Kylo questions as he sits up and holds his arms out to you. “Yes, my Lord.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter 3 was so short...  
> ...of course more smut ensues but Kylo based smut is pretty good smut...

Chapter Four

It is time. You want to break that bitch. Need to break her. It has been weeks since Snoke’s death and Kylo’s rise to Supreme Leader. It’s been weeks since the scavenger was captured. Since returning from Crait she’s been left in isolation, closely monitored of course, unable to use the Force due to the blocking restraints.

You’ve thought about it, dreamt about it, fantasized about the day you are going to destroy her in front of the Supreme Leader, the Commander, your Master, and your lover.

Aboard the ship you seek out Kylo, it is easy as you can feel him. You feel you can no longer wait. He has left this part up to you. The when. The where.

You find him on an observation deck, watching over TIEs and other ships being docked, prepped, and repaired. In a room full of people, all you can focus on is he. You can see his body rise and fall with every breath, you can feel and hear his heart beat. As you enter the room, you can feel the air change, the mood change. It has become more electric, more alive, and more intense.

As you start walking towards him, he slowly turns to face you. No words are said, his eyes scanning yours. When you reach him, you drop to one knee, “Supreme Leader,” you breathe out as you look to him through your lashes, his eyes widen, still not used to the sight of you on your knee, saying his title.

“Y/N, rise,” he commands as he watches, scans your figure as you do what he has commanded. Even though your relationship is no secret you respect authority, you respect him. You always kneel to your Leader in public, much different than how you kneel in private.

“Supreme Leader, may I please have a moment of your time?” you ask, trying to ignore the wetness pooling between your legs, trying to silence the dirty thoughts that are going a mile a minute in your mind.

Without looking away from you he orders, " Leave us" to the crew on the deck. As the last person leaves, he closed the blast doors and secures with a lock of the Force. In the second the door is secure, his body presses up against you, forcing you against the glass. His eyes show hunger, lust, and desire. His breath is hot on your face, your hands reaching for his hips that are pressed against you. Lips almost touching, as he leans in you moan, his soft plush lips tasting yours, coaxing your mouth open so he can devour you fully.

Your hands move from his hips to card through his hair. His soft, beautiful inky hair. You could never tire of this. Of him.

You gently pull away from him, as he looks into your eyes, curious. “Kylo, I believe it is time.” By the look on his face, it takes him mere moments to catch on to what you’ve said. As he does, his eyes blow out, a smirk and growl leave his lips. "It is," he moans, almost a question but mostly a statement. Of course, he knows. He knows everything.

With that, he turns you and presses you against the glass. He presses his chest to your back and his erection at your ass. He backs away only for a moment to take down your pants and release his hard cock. Pants at both your ankles, he wraps his hands around you to graze your clit. He presses his fingertip over it once and you moan, arching back into him. His deft fingers find your folds, dipping in finding evidence of your arousal.

"Already do ready, so wet, so willing y/n," he groans as you feel him at your entrance. With one forceful thrust, he is inside you. Although you are so deliciously wet, it takes you a moment to adjust to him. He wraps one hand around your throat as he starts to roughly thrust into you. His skilled body knows yours so well. Knows just how to hit those perfect parts inside of you.

Your pussy clenches around him and he moans, so delicious. Kylo’s name leaves as a moan from your lips, ‘please, fuck me harder,” you beg. You feel him tense and then you feel his darkness wrap around your bodies. “Fuck!” you cry out, as he feels deeper than he's ever been before. You feel his sweat-drenched hair on your cheek, on your neck. Fuck, you know he is at his most beautiful like this. You wish you could see it, to witness it with your own eyes but the Dark Side moves between your bodies so effortlessly that you can feel it. All of it. In return, he can feel you too and that brings you deeper into him in every way.

You cry out as you cum around him, his lips at your ear, chanting your name and praise. You can feel that he is going to cum soon so you pull away, drop to your knees and take him deep into your mouth and down your throat. You look up at him, his eyes flicking yellow and red as cums down your throat with a roar. Chairs move, glass breaks, the windows looking out crack. Without being touched, this brings you to your own, unexpected second climax with Kylo’s eyes in disbelief. This is the first time that has happened. You finish sucking and licking him clean and rise to your feet, both of you trying to right yourselves.

As he fixes a strand of your hair and you right his waistband, he unlocks the blast doors, again never taking his eyes off you. People begin to shuffle back in; technicians enter to start assessing the damage and make the necessary repairs. As you turn to walk away from him, he grabs your wrist to stop you and from behind whispers in your ear with a moan, “tonight.”

You nod in acknowledgment and leave the deck. You have much to prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Reader start to prepare for the destruction of the dirty scavenger bitch.
> 
> Rough sex, masturbation and inappropriate use of the Force are featured...

Chapter Five 

You plan on drawing out her demise, her destruction. The dirty scavenger. The dirty rebel who had defeated Kylo on Starkiller and whom Snoke connected to Kylo through ‘Force Bonds’. The thought of her makes your blood boil, your anger spike yet it feeds your darkness.

You are giddy and fidgety with excitement. You have never wanted to torture or beat someone so bad and the audience while you do it, Kylo, makes this even more tantalizing.

In your quarters you start to gather what you’ll need, what you will wear. For the Supreme Leader, you must not disappoint. You set out your outfit and gather a small bag. You start to undress, as you would like to enjoy a hot shower first.

As you walk to the refresher, you leave a trail of clothes almost like breadcrumbs. You’ll have time to tidy up later. The water begins to heat up as you go over tonight's plan in your mind. For the most part, you will go with the flow but you do have goals in mind.

You step into the shower and let the warm water run over you, drenching your hair and body. You can’t help but run your fingers over your skin thinking about Kylo, about tonight. You cup your breasts, rolling each nipple; watching and feeling them harden under your touch. Your hands move lower as you trace bruises, beauty marks, and scars that litter your torso.

You reach between your legs and even with the water running down your body, you can feel your wetness pooling. You slip one finger in, drawing out your wetness to rub over your clit. One hand is teasing, brushing fingertips back and forth, erratic with different motions to keep you on the edge. With your other hand you slip one finger, then another moaning in pleasure as you feel how tight you are, how wet you are getting. You shift up and start pounding yourself harder, teasing your g-spot. You clench around your fingers and obscene moans leave your throat as your legs begin to shake, trying to desperately to keep upright.

Fuck, you keep crying out as your hot orgasm takes over you, snapping your head back, your hips jerking against your own hands. With your eyes still closed, you remove your fingers, feeling your cum all over them. You want and need to taste yourself. You bring your fingers to your mouth, so close, you almost feel like you are going to cum again just from your thoughts and your hands stop. You can no longer move them. You snap your eyes open and see Kylo, glaring at you from the other side of the shower glass.

He’s held you there with his power, how long has he been there? How did you not feel him in the room?

Frozen in place you watch him, his eyes dangerous, clouded, almost flicking with rage. Using his Force he opens the door and pulls you towards him. His eyes only leaving yours to look at your fingers still drenched with your arousal and he licks his lips. You try and snap your head back to let out a moan but he doesn’t let you.

“You will look at me.”

You swallow hard and obey him.

He grabs your wrist and slowly runs his tongue up and down each finger that brought you to your orgasm. He sucks your fingers into his mouth and groans.

“Why?” he asks, “Why did you cum without me?” He questions, almost sounding hurt. You are speechless, your eyes wide. You realize you’ve always cum with Kylo. Since you’ve been together you have never cum on your own, never masturbated unless under his watch.

“Kylo…?” you moan question. You don't know. You start to panic.

He places his fingertips against your temple, he doesn’t need to do that action but he does anyway, so you know what is going to happen next.

And he is not fucking gentle.

Your head slams against the shower door as you feel him taking what he wants, what he needs. You look at him, and his face says it all. The dark smirk begins to creep onto his lips, a dark chuckle, and growl from his throat. And all the while, the pain is pooling as wetness at your aching pussy.

“Fuck Y/N,” Kylo groans as he removes his hand from your head then shoves those same fingers into your wetness. “You really can’t wait to destroy that bitch,” he again groans, removing his fingers and turning you around, slapping your ass.

“Fuck Kylo,” you scream but he doesn’t stop, he keeps spanking your ass, punishing you.

“You’ve been so bad y/n. It is time for you to be punished.” Kylo moans darkly as he grabs a bottle using the Force, you feel thicker wetness drip down your ass. “So fucking bad…” he moans as he pushes into your tight ass. The groan that escapes your lips is almost not human. He is being so rough with you, showing you no mercy. He is taking what he wants.

In-between thrusts, moans and yells he grunts out:  
You. Are. Never. To. Cum. With. Out. Me. I. Own. Your. Pussy. Your. Clit. Your. Fucking. Ass.

As he spits that last bit out he thrusts harder and deeper, wrapping his hands around your throat, squeezing the life out of you while he uses his Force to stimulate your aching clit and you feel another tentacle of his Force enter your aching pussy. Without warning he drops you to all fours while fucking your ass, using the Force at your clit and pussy. But then you feel it, nudging at your lips. In your ear you hear Kylo whisper, “open,” and your feel another part of his Force opening your mouth, sinking in, pounding your throat.

Holy fuck you scream in your brain.

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Ren, Commander Ren, your lover, your master, your Kylo has fully claimed you. He is everywhere.

You are shaking, whimpering, starting to lose consciousness from the pleasure. In your head, you hear Kylo's command, "Cum. Now." And you do. Fuck, do you cum. His hands around your throat and the Force down your throat muffle your screams.

“That’s it my love” Kylo moans as you can feel his orgasm start to take over him. Not only do you feel him cum in your ass but down your throat and coat your cervix. Slowly but all at once, he slips himself out of you as you collapse on the floor. He brings you into his arms and kisses your tear-streaked face.

“Fuck, I love you,” Kylo breathlessly says in your ear. “You are mine and I am yours. I needed to claim you like this before tonight, especially once I saw your thoughts. This…” he motions between your bodies, “. Is forever." And with that, he takes your lips into a gentle but possessive kiss.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has fucking claimed you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....
> 
> If you can get triggered or are into Rey and Reylo - why are you here? This isn't for you. None of this has been for you.
> 
> Heavy in regards to violence, sexual violence, non-con, use of sex toys, strap-ons and so on. You get the picture.
> 
> I know I have cemented my place in Hell and I am perfectly fine with that.

Chapter Six

After the day's events, you are unsure if you are physically able to carry out tonight's plan. But you have to. Kylo has left you again to take care of some business before the festivities. You are sore but content. You are still a mess and are in desperate need of another cleansing.

You decide on a bath instead, feeling the need to soak your muscles, your body plus you are sticky with lube and dried cum. You don’t want the dirty bitch to have any essence of the Supreme Leader.

You start a hot bath while laying out your make up. You look at yourself in the mirror and notice the subtle change in your eyes. You can’t wait for tonight.

You won’t be seeing Kylo again until its time. Quickly you soak your body and meditate. So much has happened in such a short period of time, you need to get your wits about you…especially for what is about to happen.

You deice on a black leather corset, elbow length black leather gloves, booty shorts, thigh high stockings and combat boots. You look utterly stunning. Beautiful. Powerful. Dominant.

Before leaving your quarters you grab your bag, put on your greatcoat and cloak. You know the Supreme Leader would not approve of you walking the halls dressed as you are for everyone to see.

You find yourself in front of the Throne Room entrance. You are vibrating with excitement. You cannot wait to see the Leader’s face when he lays eyes on you.

You enter the Throne Room to find it how you imagined although you hadn’t verbalized your desires. You know Kylo was in your mind; the fact that he has followed exactly what he saw excites you more.

The room is empty, quiet, and full of darkness. You hear a side door open and see the scavenger bitch being escorted in flocked by Elite Troopers. Her eyes dart to you and she looks tired but not weak. A devilish smirk begins to crawl across your lips when the door, which you entered from, opens and you see a dark looming figure in the doorway. You feel him reach out to you with the Force before he starts to walk in. The scavenger is forced to turn to the doorway to view the Supreme Leader.

As he begins the walk to his throne you part to grant him space. He gives the rebel scum a quick glance but once he catches your gaze he doesn’t let it go. You follow him with your eyes as he takes his seat.

Once he’s seated you approach him, removing your robe to give him an eyeful of you. You notice him swallow hard and feel his hum of approval. You drop to one knee, “Supreme Leader” slips from your lips as you look up to him. You did not fully approach him, not without his command first. Not tonight. You need to show this bitch.

“Rise y/l/n,” Ren commands as you straighten to your full height.

The Elite Troopers bring the scavenger to your side and you drop her harshly to her knees, “show some respect girl,” you spit out, almost growling.

For this initial part, this first phase, no one except the two of you and the rebel scum are to be present. Kylo doesn’t want people to witness, to take your body in this way. This phase is for you and therefore him.

The Supreme Leader rests his hands on the armrest, opening his legs further apart. He looks utterly powerful and beautiful. His dark eyes are raking over your body, as you stand there straight, tall to your full height. Powerful.

Your eyes catch and everything is said in that brief moment. You don’t want this rebel slut to witness the true, intimate nature of the relationship between you.

You look down at her and she has lowered her head and gaze towards the floor. You move to stand in front of her so she can see your boots in her eye line and the Supreme Leader can still enjoy the show.

As you put a gloved finger under her chin and grasp it tightly, forcing her to look up at you, “I thought I told you to show some respect,” you spit at her then softly touch her cheek with your other hand. Forcefully you grab her by the back of the head and push her towards the Supreme Leader.

“SHOW YOUR RESPECT!” you yell.

The bitch stumbles forward, kneeling closer to Ren’s throne and you freeze her there…on her knee, looking up at Ren. His face is unmoved, almost bored with the sight before him. As you look at her you can feel that she still wants to try and ‘save’ him.

“Honey,” you call out, “that’s never going to happen.”

You walk over and kneel in front of Kylo with the scavenger at your back. Looking up at him through your dark lashes you submit to him, through your minds. Without his hands you feel him move around you, touching you, your mind, your heart, your darkness.

He gives you a slight nod and you rise, making your way to him. You stand in front of him in between his legs and he forcefully brings your lips to his. His soft plump lips, his wet hot tongue in your mouth – you moan into him.

He breaks away from your lips to move his mouth to your ear, “you are incredible my Queen. I will enjoy watching you destroy this bitch.” Again you moan into him as he grabs your ass.

You start to chuckle as you can feel the scavengers emotions, thoughts. “Interesting,” you start, “Supreme Leader, I do believe she is jealous. Huh?”

You make your way to the bag and bring it closer to Ren. He raises an eyebrow at you as he looks between you and the bag’s contents.

Using your mind you suddenly strip the rebel bitch of most of her clothing, leaving her compression garment and underwear. She lets out a gasp and you laugh…darkly.

You grab her arm and force her standing. She wants to cover herself but she can’t, you won’t let her.

“So shy, so timid,” you mock, “so innocent” as you walk around her, appraising her. “Not exactly a beauty, are you?” you snap and slap her across the face. Her head moves and you groan. You look over to your lover and you mesmerize him. Looking at him and then back to her, you bark the order, "get on all fours." She hesitates. "Get on all fours, I will not command you again," you darkly say in a low and controlled voice. Looking at you, she drops to all fours. Again, you circle her like prey. In a way, she is.

As you walk over to Kylo, you start undoing your booty shorts, bending over so he gets a great view of your ass, the ass that he destroyed earlier. The scavenger can’t take her eyes away from your curves and the way it seems Ren is devouring you with his eyes. Turning to face him, you bend down to remove your underwear. He lets out a hum. So full of desire, lust.

Grabbing a few items from your bag, you begin to approach him. The look in his eyes tells you that he knows. You turn to face out as you straddle his legs. Your lower lips wide open, pink and wet. Kylo takes one hand and starts at your throat, gently squeezing before making his way down your body until he is at your heat. You moan as he reaches where you need him and he buries his face in your neck.

He teases you, savours you. You open your eyes to see the scavenger staring at your pussy, how the Supreme Leader is moving. You laugh again, darkly.

In Kylo's hand, he slowly moves a vibrating egg into your waiting heat. "Fuck," you moan out as Kylo pushes into you. You turn to him and devour his mouth, using his mind he turns on the egg and you moan and gasp again into him.

You stand to face Kylo as he helps you into your strap-on. You can't keep your eyes off each other. Kylo whispers, "I love you" as he finishes strapping you in and slaps your ass hard.

You turn around to the scavenger and her face drops. Proudly you stand in front of her with your hands on your hips as she stares at the strap-on in her face. From behind you hear Kylo’s dark laughter.

“Have you ever seen one before, honey?” you mockingly ask, “Of course you haven’t. You were hoping your first and last would be this ‘Ben’ fellow. Sorry, he no longer exists.”

You inch closer to her face and command her, "Suck. Believe me bitch, you will want this bad boy to be slick," and with that, you grab the back of her head, fist in her hair and force your dick down her throat. You show her no mercy. As you watch her gag, Ren turns on the egg inside you. "Fuck," you moan to Kylo's mind. You watch through your half-lidded eyes her struggle. Ren shuts the egg off and you remove yourself from the bitch's mouth.

She is on all fours, facing the throne. Kylo is still sitting there, watching, waiting. You move behind her so that Kylo has the perfect view. You tear the scavenger's underwear away from her body with the Force as you grab your dick and start rubbing it against her entrance. She winces, she twitches and you can tell she doesn't want this but her body…"Your body betrays you," you spit out as with one hard thrust you penetrate her. Viciously. Violently. She screams out, yells out in pain and you gasp out in pleasure. Kylo turns the egg inside you on, you look to him and his eyes are blown out, full of lust, desire, and rage.

As you relentlessly pound into her, you only need to look to him feeling how he is pulsing inside you, how you can see him praise your name on his lips, silently.

You slap the bitch across her ass, she cries out. Her cries of pain deepen your desire. Kylo turns the egg higher, your eyes meet again and you starting to unravel. You can tell that he too is starting to unravel.

You lean forward and grab the scavenger by the neck, choking her out. You can feel her life force ebb and flow. “Take it!” you yell at her. You pound her harder, she continues to cry. You hit her, slap her, and choke her. You look to Kylo and he starting to palm himself over his clothing.

You pull out suddenly and laugh, “Congrats, you are no longer a virgin. You are now a First Order whore” you spit out as you move in front of her, your cock laced with her fluid and so much blood. “Clean your mess slut,” you order and again she hesitates. “Don’t push me,” you warn and she finally takes you into her mouth and you moan, “I know you are enjoying this bitch” you groan again as she slurps again around your cock.

You pull away from her and resume your previous position but with a difference. Using the Force, you spread her ass cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little darker in this one.  
> Again, this is full of triggers and as with everything it is very anti Scavenger/Rebel/Resistance.
> 
> Strap-ons, blood, violence, oral sex all these glorious things are featured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I am hoping to update at least twice a month. I have had a few distractions life and writing wise but I am so happy to be back.
> 
> A huge thank you for all your comments and kudos. It means so much to me. As wonky as it sounds, these stories are a labour of love for me and thank you again for taking the time to read, comment and leave kudos.
> 
> You guys are the best.

Chapter Seven

You look down at the sight before you. The Force spreading the scavenger's ass apart, your strap-on cock glistening with her saliva and the Supreme Leader just ahead of you, watching, waiting. Stoic on the outside but you can feel his excitement, the anticipation.

You push your cock at her tight entrance. She squirms, she sobs. You laugh darkly and Ren chuckles darker.

You show no mercy as you shove your dick into her ass. She again cries out, cries laced with pain. Absolutely no pleasure. You don’t look at her or her body; all you can do is watch Ren as you pound her ass harshly. As you pump into her you grab your knife from inside your stockings, click it open and you see Ren’s eyes darken, flick with yellow and red. One of your hands is on her hip and the other drags the knife down her back, lightly piercing her skin from neck to ass.

She screams, Kylo turns on the egg inside you and you moan, chanting his name.

Kylo’s name on your lips, rebel scum cries, your knife penetrating her skin. Blood starts to pool, starts to run down her sides. You’ve cut her enough to bleed but not to kill, bleed out. You cut enough to torture.

You lose yourself in her cries of pain; lose yourself in watching her blood spill.

‘Look at me,’ you hear gently in your head. It’s Kylo, you’ve been distracted. You are rewarded when you look at him. His hair is an inky mess, a light film of sweat on his face. His lips are pink, wet, swollen. In these moments now as you are pounding her, making her bleed and cry out, a beautifully dark but loving smile dances across his features. He is so fucking beautiful.

Loud enough so the bitch can hear he says so urgently, “Y/N, you are so beautiful like this.” You can feel his adoration for you laced with his hatred of her.

The rebel slut, you can feel it. She is starting to enjoy the ass pounding. She…

“Oh my,” you begin, “you want to cum don’t you?” You look up to Kylo. He gives a slight nod and you pull out of her. She whines. “That is not what you are here for,” you spit out.

You make your way back up to Kylo’s throne as he sits up in his seat and helps take off the harness. His gloved fingers feel so good against your skin.

He makes quick work of the harness and removes the egg. You let out a moan as it leaves your body but another more urgent moan leaves you as you watch Ren take the egg into his mouth to savor your essence. A low groan leaves him as his eyes dance with yours.

You can feel her, her eyes upon you, upon the Supreme Leader and can feel her desire as he had taken the egg into his beautiful mouth. He chuckles darkly as his eyes for a brief moment move from you to her.

Kylo pulls you closer to him as he takes your lips into his mouth gently, softly. His hands move about your body, his tongue fighting with yours. He places your naked body on his lap and you can feel his heat, his desperate need. Your hand moves to start to unfasten his clothing but he stops you and shakes his head.

“My body is for you, no one else. Let me devour you in front of her, let me give you pleasure in front of her. You are mine and I am yours. Let me show her,” Kylo whispers in your ear. His lips dancing along your earlobes, his breath on your neck.

Your eyes meet again and you can see it all. He is showing you through his eyes. Through his soul.

Ren gently lifts you off him, keeping a hold on your hips as he stands to his full height. “Fuck,” you whisper as you look up to him. So powerful, so beautiful.

“On your knees,” Ren barks out to the rebel bitch, She again hesitates and leaves your gaze for a moment as he turns to look at her. “Did I stutter?” and she moves back onto her knees. She is watching him, his every move. You can feel her desire and it angers you. By now you should be used to people and their desire for Ren. But her, it's different.

With the Force, he moves her position, as he doesn't want her to miss a thing. Wants her to witness who he truly belongs to. Who he has ALWAYS belonged to.

To your surprise, he takes your hand and leads you once again to his throne but instead places you in his seat. Your eyes widen, unsure as he kneels in front of you, "My Queen." You see his eyes, they seem wet, full of tears that have yet to but will not fall.

Kneeling before you, in between your legs he kisses you passionately, his hands roaming your body. As his kisses move lower, he adjusts your angle on his throne. He takes his time as he reaches your breasts, kissing lightly, sucking, and biting at your nipples. His gloves are off and you feel his glorious fingers pinching your nipples in the way he knows how you like it. You arch into his touch. 

Through his lashes, he looks up at you as you card your fingers through his hair. Words seem to fail you now as you watch him feel him move down your body. He pushes your knees further apart, adjusts your hips again.

You let out an obscene moan as his tongue ghosts your clit, "Mine," he moans into you as he moves his tongue, swirling around your clit. The only noises that fill the room are your moans, his grunts, and the obscene sucking sounds as he devours your pussy.

Without your permission your hips start to buck, he looks up at you again, this time as a warning as he continues his glorious assault on you and places a hand on your hip to keep you steady. To keep you still, in place.

You feel him gently push one finger into you as you cry out his name. One finger pumping in and out of you, the sound music to your ears as you are getting wetter by each moment if that is even humanly possible. He then adds another, this time picking up the pace thrusting into you harder, faster. Your panting quickens, his tongue returns to your clit and he gently curls his fingers up, touching that beautiful spot inside you 

Your legs are beginning to shake, to jerk; your hips want to buck. Your hands in his hair, grasping, grabbing pulling. You fling your head back, close your eyes.

“Stay with me,” Kylo purrs as you open your eyes to meet his intense stare as he devours you mercilessly, fucking you with his fingers.

“Kylo, I’m…” you start to whine out, your desire, your pleasure cresting.

Against your clit but loud and clear enough for the bitch to hear…”Yes Y/N. Cum for me,” his gaze intense, demanding. And you cum. Your back arches cries leaving your throat, your hands in his hair as you ride out your orgasm against him. Kylo never stopping pumping, licking, sucking. You start to come down but Kylo hasn’t stopped.

“Ky…” you being and then it hits you, “again” Kylo commands as you cum again, this time more violently. Your whole body shaking. Kylo’s name like a prayer on your lips as you can’t stop moaning his praise.

He removes his fingers from you as he comes up to kiss you, tasting yourself against him. His face is fucking soaked. He made a mess out of you and in turn, of himself.

He turns to face her; she is red-faced, panting herself. Without a word, Kylo brings his fingers that are soaked by you to his mouth and sucks them clean. She looks away as he praises you and how you taste.

Kylo helps you to your feet as you are still incredibly shaky and unstable from the multiple orgasms Kylo just ripped from you. He wraps his arms around you as he guides you to the side, where he has placed your nightclothes. He helps you into them as the bitch watches with great interest. He wraps your robe and cloak around you so that you are 100% covered. No one is to see you, only Kylo. He kisses you again before he cleans his face and rights his clothing, his hair.

The Rebel bitch is still kneeling, facing yourself and Kylo. She is wrecked. Her back full of bruises, blood and a beautiful slice down her spine. You giggle to yourself that it will make a nasty scar. She is naked, no care given to her. Blood from the cut and her lost virginity evident on the floor dried blood on her body 

Ren walks closer to her, looking down remarks, “ You disgust me. You’re not even a good whore. But don’t worry, we will make you into one” and with a slight move of his hand, a side door opens and elite troopers begin to file in, surrounding her.

“Take her back to the detention block. Make the appropriate and needed arrangements. I will check in with you at 0930”

They grab her and pull her up to standing and you can see their helmets tilt as they are regarding her, appraising her.

“Don’t worry, like the Supreme Leader has mentioned, your turn will come soon enough,” you almost purr as you step out of the shadows and take your place at Kylo’s side.

You watch her face as she registers what was said. “No!” she cried, “no, please! 

The troopers make their way out of the room as she cries. You nod to one and they slap her across the face so hard she falters and another sticks their gloved fingers into the slice. She cries out again before the door closes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two have to begin to deal with the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. 
> 
> Over the past month or so, I have become distracted and have found it hard to get these chapters typed out and posted. There is still a lot left in the tale. 
> 
> I am not quite sure when it happened but I have become obsessed with Kylux...and that has been what consumes most of my writing but I am still in love with this story. I want to give it my best though so that is why it has taken so long.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. 
> 
> As always, you guys are the best!

Chapter Eight

The door shuts and once again it is only you and Kylo. It is so silent in the room; almost deafening considering what took place not that long ago.

At the same time, you and Kylo turn to face each other. He reaches up to you and pushes the hood from your head, cups your face in his hands.

“Are you alright?” he asks, his eyes wide with concern.

You look at him, searching his eyes, his face. You feel almost numb for some reason. You are taking too long to answer and Kylo brings you closer to him, brings you against his body. His warmth grounds you. The rise and fall of his chest comforts you. He pulls away from you only enough to look into your eyes again.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes trail his mouth and you move closer to kiss him but he stops you. He jerks you in a way to get you out of whatever trance to you seem to be in.

“No, Y/N…”

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” you look at him and he is startled by what he sees, the tone of your voice.

“Okay, love…let’s get you home. There’s no need to be here anymore,” he takes your arm and links it with his as he seems to be afraid that someone, somehow will take you away from him and leads you from the Throne Room.

As you enter the hall he brings your hood back up as elite troopers file behind you to escort you back to your quarters.

You walk facing forward as Kylo guides you but he can’t take his eyes off you. The troopers as well as Ren’s force signature clearing paths and leading you home.

As you reach your doors, the troopers fall back and take positions near the door. Ren doesn’t mind this extra guard. Not like either of you needs protection but he feels that you are both extremely vulnerable at this moment. Or maybe not. He’s not sure what has happened, what changed but he knows he needs and wants to protect you at any and all costs.

You enter your quarters, standing in the middle of the living area, looking around. You still feel numb but Kylo’s presence, his Force signature, well Kylo grounds you, brings you peace.

He approaches you carefully, almost like you are a scared, wild animal, his eyes scanning all of you as he reaches up to begin to shed all your layers. The overindulgence of robes, a cloak, to keep you well hidden to all but him.

You move to help him but he gently nudges your hands. You then move to try to help him from his clothing but he doesn’t allow that either.

“Let me take care of you,” Kylo whispers, almost pleading with you.

A small moan leaves your lips as you look at him, slowly revealing yourself to him. Kylo is taking his time, to be gentle with you physically, mentally and emotionally. He feels your signature whip about your body, whip around himself. Such a flutter of untamed and wild energies. He can’t place it, he doesn’t understand. He wants to but he knows you don’t seem to understand either.

Kylo guides you to the couch and gently sits you down. He is scared you are going to break even though you are one of the strongest beings he has ever encountered.

“Relax my love. I am going to order us some food,” Kylo coos as he grabs his datapad and starts placing your dinner order.

You start to get up, “But Supreme Leader, I can make you dinner. You need not worry about me” Kylo’s arm gently drapes across your torso, keeping you gently pinned to the couch.

“Don’t be silly. Let me do this. Besides, it is already done,” Kylo takes your hand and brings it to his face.

The food will take a while, so he leaves you for a moment while he goes to run a bath. He infuses the water with lavender and patchouli, lights some candles, and makes sure the water temperature is perfect.

He comes back to you, your eyes meeting a smile gracing his lips. He pulls you up and against him as he guides you to the tub. He helps you undress and into the water. Kylo stays outside of the tub, he still feels like he needs to protect you and that it is easier to do so without getting into the tub with you.

There is a buzz at the door, the food has arrived. Kylo gets up, kisses you on the forehead and leaves to answer the door.

The droid happily beeps as it brings the tray of food in, Kylo taking it placing it on the table before patting the droid on the head and rushing it out the door. Kylo secures the lock, typing in the “Do not disturb” code. He takes off the majority of his clothes, only leaving his loose black pants on.

He makes his way back to you, a bottle of water under his arm and carrying in the tray of food. He sits at your side, placing the items down. He takes the cover off and the smell of the food he ordered, hits you. You had no idea you were even hungry.

You look over to him and to the food and both look delicious. He is busying himself with cutting the protein and pouring glasses of water that he doesn’t notice how you changed, doesn’t notice how you are watching him. You watch silently with wonder. He is truly beautiful. The softness in his face, in his jawline, in his eyes.

“Kylo,” you whisper, eyes still scanning the glorious sight in front of you. His eyes dart to you, and you see the relief in them. A gorgeous smile plays across his face.

“You came back.” You look at his mouth as he spoke but then go back to his eyes and they are wide, beautiful and full of tears.

“You came back to me,” Kylo chants like if he stops saying it, you will leave again.

“Kylo, I never left you,” you whisper as you card your fingers through his hair before pulling him closer, lips almost touching. “I’ll never leave you” and your lips gently press against his in the most innocent yet love filled kiss you have ever experienced.

You feel his love for you move around his body and into yours. You jolt back as you weren’t expecting such an intense rush of pure emotion and energy from him.

Kylo pulls back as he places food on a fork and feeds it to you. You moan as the good hits your lips, the flavours caressing your taste buds, it feels like you haven’t eaten in days. You move to try and feed him but again, he gently pushes your hand away. He alternates between feeding you and he as well as making sure you are drinking enough water. In these moments, he is so soft, caring and loving.

Food finished and plates pushed aside, Kylo begins to lather soap and clean your body. Massaging your aching muscles as he goes. So strangely intimate and loving.

You can't’ help but smile as you watch him. He is perfect.

Something inside you snaps like a dam finally burst and you break out in tears; violent sobs leave your throat. Kylo’s eyes snap to you, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he is scanning your face, searching for something, anything.

“How did I get so lucky?”  
“Why did you choose me?”  
“Why?”  
“How?”  
You start panicking, asking him question after question. You repeat yourself; your lips can’t stop moving. He grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Love, what is going on?” SSShhhhh….”

“I saw her thoughts. I saw her feelings for you, for Ben Solo. I fucking felt them.”

You go back to crying uncontrollably. Fear, sadness, anger. They consume you. You hate that this scavenger bitch has made you question your own power, your own strength and most of all, Kylo’s love and devotion to you.

Kylo’s face is pained. He hates seeing you like this; in fact, he has never seen you like this, in this state for this type of reason. He reaches to you and helps you out of the tub. Suddenly you are not close enough to him. He picks you up and carries you to the bedroom and gently sits you down on the edge of the bed.

“The scavenger is nothing. She means nothing to me. We’ve been through this, but I understand.” Kylo sits on the floor in front of you. His hands on your knees as he looks up at you.

“I am the lucky one Y/N. You’ve been here since the beginning. I have never seen anyone else but you. You are my singular vision. Us. You and I. Ruling the galaxy together.”

Kylo slowly moves his hands along your legs, gently caressing your soft skin. He begins to kiss at your exposed skin, watching how your body, your skin reacts to his touch.

He looks up at you and his almost startled at the vision in front of him. Your face is blank looking back at him. But it is your eyes that have jolted him the most. They’ve gone black but show alternating rings of red and yellow.

In a voice that almost isn’t yours and as your eyes shift focus to Ren’s you declare, “I want her dead.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but sweet bit of implied smut before things may or may not take another dark turn...

Chapter Nine

A shiver runs through Kylo.  
  
A shiver also runs through you and it is almost like it has shaken you from the trance you had been in.

You lean back on the bed, Kylo still on his knees on the floor almost between your legs. His hands are on your thighs, he doesn't move. He doesn't know if he can move.

You are so beautiful to him, always have been but this, but now – it's different. He just wants to stay motionless and watch you. To take in your athletic body, every bit of skin, how you move with each breath. All of you seems so new to him now like this is your first time together.

"Kylo…" your voice seems so far away to him. "Kylo…" you begin again, this time it gets through to him. His eyes meet yours and now it is your turn to soak up the vision in front of you.

His lips parted, his lips red, plump, his eyes like windows into the universe, the entire galaxy, everything. You feel him move around, tangling with your signature. You move your hands to card through his hair but grabbing a fistful with one hand. Your hips buck up almost without your permission. He looks at you, his eyes black and wide, tongue wetting his lips as he takes in the sight of you.

"….Please…." you moan, and even before you can finish your thought, his beautiful lips are on you. "Fuck…" you cry out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the episode in the Throne Room, things have been a little...off

Chapter Ten

You want that bitch dead. You feel it with every fiber of your being. You want to rid her from the galaxy. Destroying her isn't enough, she needs to be exterminated. These thoughts aren't new but they've definitely been amplified since the episode in the throne room. It makes you uneasy but the anger and hate make you stronger. Though right now, your timing is off. This is not the time to be thinking this.

The Supreme Leader, the beauty that is Kylo fucking Ren is in between your legs. His lips, his mouth touching you in ways you had always loved, paid attention to. But now in these moments, the hands that are usually grasping the sheets or fisting harshly into Kylo's hair, are almost limp at your sides.

Your eyes that would never leave Kylo's face, his eyes, are now staring almost staring blankly at the ceiling. Your lips, your mouth that would emit the most beautiful moans and gasps to Kylo's touch, his words, to just Kylo, are now silent. Your face blank, emotionless.

You don't know when the shift happened but Kylo has now taken notice. To be honest, he knew the moment the slightest change took place. He tried desperately to keep your attention on him and how he was making you feel, trying to make you feel but it just wasn't working. Finally, he gave up. "Y/N…" Kylo begins, "where are you?"

"I'm here Ren, as usual, as always," the words sound almost robotic from your lips, when have you ever called him Ren?

Kylo is at a loss for words. He tries to reach out gently into your mind but he can't break through. Something is stopping him, blocking him. It's you. You've never blocked him. You've always been an open book to him. You've always let him take what he wants. But now, he is there, sitting on his heels, on your bed, in between your legs and you've blocked him out. You've cut yourself off.

"I think I should stay in a different room for a while" you choke out as you slowly move to rest on your elbows as you move your gaze to him.

"I see." Ren is heartbroken, his voice is shaky, and he doesn't trust himself. "I can set up the secondary room in our quarters for you, make it how you want, how you need it to be…"

"No, Kylo. I think I need to have access to my own quarters. Not just a room within your room." Your eyes widen as the words slip from your mouth, how you emphasized the feeling that this was Kylo's room alone.

Kylo jolts from the space between your legs, straddling your hips, weighing you down, trapping you. "OUR room! OUR quarters!" Kylo screams out.

Suddenly items around your bodies are being smashed against the walls, glass breaks, the windows crack, and the bed frame splinters; Kylo moves off the bed. And the next thing either one of you knows, you are being thrown across the room and collide against the wall.

If Kylo didn't want to destroy the scavenger bitch before, now he needs to ruin the bitch. You are no longer going to destroy her. You are no longer going to kill her.

Kylo.

Kylo Ren will bring down her punishment.

  
Her torture.

  
Her painful fucking death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Reader try to come to terms with what has happened.  
> Will they be able to reconcile?

Chapter Eleven

You wake up in the med bay. Your head hurts, everything hurts. You panic for a moment until a large but gentle hand grabs yours. You look over and see Kylo's hand grasping yours, he is resting his forehead against the mattress, and he senses the change in your breath. You are awake.

With red eyes and a tear-streaked face, Kylo looks up at you. He doesn't look good. Dark circles around his eyes, his lips are chapped. You try to reach out to him but you can't move your arms, your limbs; you look down to see that you are in restraints. What the fuck?

"Restraints? Force blocking restraints?" you question, not necessarily to Kylo, it's more like a question to the Force. 

"We had to y/n. You wouldn't stop thrashing around. We were scared you were going to hurt yourself. You don't remember? What do you remember?" Kylo questions as he scans your face.

"We were in our bedroom…" Kylo tries not to smile as you refer to it as ‘ours' again. "I was saying, talking about something. I can't remember exactly what happened next but you yelled, screamed and the next thing I knew I….I…." You look at Kylo, his eyes are wide but wet with tears, and they begin to fall.

"Y/N. I am so, so sorry. Oh my Stars, I am so sorry." He leans down and kisses your forehead, your cheeks. 

"Why?" your question almost a whisper as you are unsure you actually want to hear the answer.

"I lost control. I don't know what happened." Kylo's looking at his hands now, he can't really look at you "Actually y/n, I know what happened. I got so angry. Not at you. Not at you." He now looks at you, catches you in his intense gaze. "At that bitch. That piece of garbage. What she has done to you, what she is doing to us. I lost control. Everything was breaking, shattering and the next thing I knew, you were against the wall. I am so fucking sorry."

"Kylo, can you please at least get them to let one of my arms free? I need to feel you." You beg Kylo softly with pleading eyes.

Kylo makes a subtle move of his wrist and the restraint closest to him falls open. Immediately you reach up and touch his face. It is hot; you feel the grooves of the tears he had shed. You know he is sorry. He didn't mean for it to happen. You graze his bottom lip with your thumb and he gently takes your hand and leans into it. 

"I need to kill her," you mumble out while watching how Kylo leans his face in your hands. 

"No, my love. I need to kill her. And I won't just kill her. It won't be quick. It won't be painless. She has hurt you, she has hurt us. She will know pain that is unimaginable. Fuck…"

With that declaration Kylo feels your signature change, you've come back to him. He opens all your restraints, grabs you and pulls you into him, into a searing kiss that you can feel from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You feel it inside of you, you feel him inside of you, in every place, in every cell. You are a part of each other now. More so than you have ever been.

You feel all of him and he, in turn, feels all of you. All the pain and anger move freely between you and the love for each other binds you. A love all-encompassing and consuming it almost hurts.

But what a beautiful hurt it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to plan, and bring in Hux.
> 
> This seems to be around the time I was beginning to be consumed by Kylux. Daydreams/fantasy only in this chapter.

You've stayed away from the detention block; Kylo had tried to keep you away from most things. He felt you desperately need your rest even though things are back to normal. But you're getting bored, you need to be entertained, the need to watch something, anything, overwhelming.

You decide to leave your quarters and take a leisurely walk throughout the ship, it's been a while and you've missed seeing some of the people who call this place home. Your mindless wandering brings you to a familiar set of doors, the Command Centre.

You open the doors and enter without much or any fanfare, good. Ahead of you stand Kylo and Hux with their backs towards you. They are close, shoulders almost touching. You stay back and enjoy this view – two of the most powerful men in the galaxy and now with Snoke gone, they are able to run the First Order, as it should be. A united front, it is a beautiful sight.

Of course, your mind can't help but wonder. Kylo is beautiful but so is Hux. Their contrast is striking. How close they are to each other now, you can't help it, and you really can't. You'd love to watch that, gloved fingers running through red locks of soft hair, and through Kylo's long inky strands; lips parting to take the other's. You close your own eyes as your mind runs away from you until…

"Y/N, we didn't hear you come in." Hux's beautiful sharp voice brings you out of your daydream, fantasy even.

"General, I didn't want to interrupt," you whispered as Kylo comes into view with a look on his face, you don't quite get. "I was just taking a walk and found myself here. It's been a while since I've come this way." you smile at Hux and Kylo.

"I see," Hux says while walking past you, making his way to his office, "Was there anything on your mind you'd like to chat about privately?"

What? What did Hux just ask you? He can't read your thoughts, can he? Oh shit. It then dawns on you, the look on Kylo's face, he probably heard your thoughts loud and clear. You look over at Kylo and he chuckles darkly. Shit. He did.

Kylo's last into the office and secures the door. You look at Kylo, he gives a slight nod and you stride over to Hux and pull him into a searing kiss. Open mouthed, wet, and needy. Hux's eyes shoot open, looking over at Kylo. "It's alright Hux. You can kiss her back. But only kiss her…" Kylo warns.

You feel Hux relax as he brings his arms around you, his hands on your lower back, bringing you closer to him. The feelings you get from Hux are intoxicating. He is so cautious but you can feel that he wants more. Before things move too far along, you push back from him, meeting his blue-green eyes. He truly is a stunner. Then your mind goes there again. "Y/N!" Kylo calls out to you as he grabs your wrist and pulls you closer to him. Kylo is pressing against your back and you can feel his large cock starting to harden. You can't help but let out a small moan.

You shake your head to help gather your bearings before speaking, " General, what are your thoughts regarding the scavenger?" Kylo shifts so that he is standing more in the middle of you and Hux. He looks at Hux, who looks back at him before they both turn to you.

"Y/N, I figured you already knew."

"Hux, I do not want to violate your mind. Please tell me with your words."

You move to sit on one of the gorgeous black couches, you don't take advantage of them enough, your mind wonders if Hux gets any real good use out of them. Your thoughts take over again as you grab a cushion and squeeze your thighs together. The thoughts of Hux bending someone over the couch, or someone bending him over…

Hux looks over to Kylo, who can only shrug his shoulders as he makes his way to sit beside you and Hux takes a seat in a chair directly across from you.

You meet his Hux's gaze, "Do you fuck on this couch?" you ask with a straight face, eyes widening with lust as you wait for his answer.

"I thought you wanted to know my thoughts regarding that rebel trash?" Hux swallows thickly, hoping you will stop with these odd questions.

"Oh yes, please. Enlighten me. Then we can get back to the couch…" you wink as you lean back into the couch….waiting patiently.

"She is dirty. Garbage. Beneath me."

"Do you want her beneath you?" you couldn't help but ask, you are so interested in his answer. "Tell us the truth. You know we'll know if you lie. Don't lie to us."

"I wouldn't dare lie to you Y/N, you know that. No, I don't want to touch her. She is disgusting."

You hum in response, steeple your fingers deep in thought.

"I'm planning on terminating her Hux." Kylo's words low and dark. You look at him, grab his hand and you let out a small moan. "But I want to humiliate her beforehand. I don't want to physically touch her. I don't want Y/N either. I don't want you to touch her either Hux." Kylo looked over to Hux and your breath hitches, you are so curious. What an interesting development.

"I see" Hux begins as he subtly shifts in his chair. "I can call up some recruits, ones that have proven their loyalty but haven't been assigned yet. I can have an endless stream of troopers take their turns. Fuck her within an inch of her life."

"That's a good start" you chuckle darkly as you look over at Kylo, who is smiling that beautiful, dark and sinister smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has made some preparations....

Chapter Thirteen

For this part, all concerned parties decided it was best to carry this out in a neutral place, an area that holds no particular feeling, nothing personal, no real connection. This isn’t meant to hold a connection.

The ship of course, like all other large ships and stations, has a seedy underbelly; where people go to let loose, to de-stress after a long series of shifts and finally on leave. It is like a city down here – places to eat and drink, movies to see, bars to go to, even dance clubs of course. Anything a member of the First Order could ever want is down here. As long as you were off duty, not betraying the First Order, no one would bat an eye.

And for some officers who didn’t have the privacy of their own quarters, there were rooms, dark rooms that one could use to fulfill fantasies. All consensual of course. The Supreme Leader and the General would never want or let anything non-consensual happen.

Unless it was to this fucking rebel bitch.

Hux with his obvious code clearance had secured an interesting set of rooms.

One room, well set of rooms, are strictly for the viewing party that consisted of yourself, Kylo and Hux. It is a comfortable space with all the things one may desire. A private full refresher, a large bed, wing back chairs, couches, tables, a kitchen full of food and beverages and one full wall was a floor to ceiling one-way mirror. The three of you will have unlimited access to watch what is happening without anyone knowing, well, they’d probably know but they wouldn’t be able to see you.

The room you will have a front-row seat to view is beautiful. Some would consider it almost a torture chamber; it kind of is, at least to the likes of the scavenger. But for those who may have a darker side to them, who may have hard kinks – it is a sex dungeon and it is breathtaking.

Hux sent a message to Ren, informing him that the rooms are secured, are ready for final inspection and that they have been blocked off for an entire week. As Kylo relays this detail to you, you can’t help but smirk darkly as you’re not sure why he chose a week. You are not going to question him; Kylo doesn’t seem to think twice about the length of time.

There is a buzz at the door, which you open to find Hux in the doorway. What a sight he is. You stare at him; almost blankly as you can’t get over how handsome he looks tonight. He is perfectly put together, looking all business with his datapad in hand.

“May I come in?” Hux asks as he slowly starts to move towards you and quickly moves to the side to get past you.

You secure the door and turn to find Hux standing in your sitting room, talking to Kylo in hushed tones. At least it seems that way. You can’t help but watch how Ren’s eyes trace Hux’s face, how expressive his face is, and his eyes. You look to Hux and find the same emotion, and you realize that it is lust, adoration, maybe even … love. Love. Interesting.

Or maybe you are just too worked up and full of lust yourself that you just want to see these two get together. Your brain is all over the place. You can’t help it when you are in the presence of these two powerful and perfect men.


End file.
